


Duality, Morality, and a Hulk

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce isn't in the first chapter, Dialogue heavy first chapter, Duality, Fluff and Angst, Frost Giant Discrimination, Hulk transformation, I love Bruce Banner, M/M, Morality, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Set sort of Post thor, Thor Ragnarok SPOILERS, all that jazz, but expect him soon, my science son will be in this A LOT, nightmare aftermath, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki and Hulk (and eventually Bruce) bonding on a ship. Discussions of lots of angsty canon stuff ahoy.SPOILERS heed the tags."‘I know you do not like me. I cannot say that I particularly like you. But if anyone else on this ship knows a thing or two about duality…’He chuckles darkly, feels the shiver that runs through his veins. It is not difficult to allow a blue tinge to creep over his skin, at least not physically. The Hulk blinks and Loki knows that he has recognized the change.Loki pulls back into his usual self, leaves the chill in his heart where it belongs.‘I wish to know if it is possible to truly tame a part of yourself"





	1. A Sudden Start

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!  
> Not many in this first chapter, which is fairly short, but this is set on the spaceship thingy so its basically a spoiler itself.

Loki stares from across the room, cold eyes hard and calculating. The Hulk is unpredictable, but he has information Loki needs.  
They say curiosity killed the cat.  
If the doctor is to be believed, then he has a bagful. He has some to spare.  
Loki approaches the beast.  
It’s a busy ship, but it’s never been difficult for Hulk to find personal space. He is sitting in the corner, knees crossed, molding a piece of metal between his palms.  
‘So, he’s really gone?’  
Hulk grunts, looks up. His face is set in a scowl, but he makes no attempt to attack. Loki takes that as a prompt to continue.  
‘Bruce. Dr. Banner. He’s no longer in there?’  
Hulk grumbles. Loki may be an ally, but he isn’t a friend. Hulk doesn’t trust him.  
Loki doesn’t trust Hulk either.  
Sitting down a little way from the giant, Loki folds his legs carefully beneath him and keeps his back straight. He smiles wearily.  
‘I know you do not like me. I cannot say that I particularly like you. But if anyone else on this ship knows a thing or two about duality…’  
He chuckles darkly, feels the shiver that runs through his veins. It is not difficult to allow a blue tinge to creep over his skin, at least not physically. The Hulk blinks and Loki knows that he has recognized the change.  
Loki pulls back into his usual self, leaves the chill in his heart where it belongs.  
‘I wish to know if it is possible to truly tame a part of yourself, the way you have.’  
Hulk shifts. Scrunches the scrap metal into a ball then flattens it. Sighs.  
‘Hulk is not Banner. Banner is not part of Hulk.’  
Loki waves his hand, and tries to keep his eyes from rolling.  
‘Yes, I know. But you are joined. Surely-‘  
‘No!’ Hulk slams the metal down ‘Hulk tired of explaining this. Two being, one body.’  
Loki leans back a little. If what the beast is saying is the truth, then his advice will not be useful. There is no point continuing.  
Curse his curiosity.  
‘Are you suggesting that your soul is separate to Bruce’s? That Bruce managed to create a separate entity?’  
Hulk squints.  
‘You call Bruce. Not Banner.’  
‘Well, that is his name.’  
‘Most people call Banner.’  
‘I’m not most people.’  
Hulk squints further, scoots forward until Loki can smell his breath.  
‘You not stupid.’  
‘I – thank you.’  
‘Banner is not gone. Without Banner, Hulk can not be.’  
Loki nodded, trying to keep his shoulders from shaking. Being this close to the monster is not something he had anticipated.  
But Bruce is not gone. Which means that the smarter of the pair is still available for questioning. If Loki could gain access to the doctor…  
He takes a breath and steadies himself. Smiles up at Hulk.  
‘Then how are you holding him back?’  
‘No.’  
Loki paused. He is aware that Hulk’s language skills are not particularly developed, but he is usually comprehendible.  
‘I don’t understand.’  
‘Banner always angry – should always be Hulk. Banner holds back Hulk.’  
‘So, you’re suggesting that Banner has simply stopped holding you back. You’re only in control because he allows it – not the other way around.’  
Hulk grunts ’Not stupid’.  
‘But that’s ridiculous! You are far stronger! Surely you should –‘  
For a brief moment, the Hulk’s emerald eyes flash brown.  
‘Banner is strongest there is.’  
Loki swallows hard.  
‘Of course.’  
Frowning, the green-eyed beast shuffles backwards into his corner, and picks up the metal.  
‘Banner is hurt. No control over self, no control over Hulk.’  
Loki isn’t satisfied with this. Not only does he want to learn more, but this is one of the first interesting conversation he has had since they left Asgard.  
But if he knows anything, he knows what it means to be dismissed. He rises with as much grace as he can muster and makes his way back through the crowd on shaking legs.  
He will figure this out.


	2. A Mutual Understanding

Over the next few days, Loki keeps himself close to the beast.  
He knows that much can be done with familiarity. Of course, friendship is useful, but companionship has its uses too.  
Besides, making friends has never been his specialty.   
So, he stays close. When hulk is sitting alone, Loki sits nearby. When Hulk is chatting with Thor, Loki joins in. Whenever there is an opportunity to talk or eat or simply be near Hulk, Loki takes it.  
In retrospect, he should have given Hulk more credit.  
‘Why are you following?’  
‘I- no. You misunderstand-‘  
The Hulk slams his fist against the wall above Loki’s head, and brings his face down so that they are nose-to-nose.  
The corridor is empty except for them. Loki has been led here.  
‘Listen, Hulk, I am simply-‘  
‘Do you want talk to Hulk?’  
Loki blinks.  
‘Yes, actually.’  
‘Then talk. Hulk not fan of subletly.’  
‘Do you mean subtlety?’  
‘Yes. That what hulk said.’   
Loki hides a smile behind his palm, feigning a cough.  
‘Of course.’  
Hulk withdraws his fist and gives Loki the chance to straighten up.  
‘Hulk willing to talk. Hulk have things he want to know, too.’  
Loki processes this. An eye for an eye, as the saying goes.  
Well, if Thor can lose an eye then he can certainly swap one.  
‘Ask question.’  
The two stand, awkwardly facing each other. After all of this, Loki isn’t sure what to ask. Usually, anyone who knows his identity labels him a trickster from the get-go. He hadn’t expected to have this opportunity so soon.  
‘I must say, I had not expected you to be so lenient. You know what I have done.’   
Hulk smirks, mirth in his eyes, then slowly begins to laugh. It isn’t long before he has thrown his head back in raucous laughter. He thumps his arm against the wall, denting it.  
Loki politely tries to join in with a half-heated chuckle, but it soon becomes apparent that The Hulk is paying no attention to him. His face settles into one of confusion.  
A full five minutes late The Hulk stops laughing.  
‘Hulk has done more than reindeer. Damage not compare. Hulk don’t trust you, but Hulk not afraid.’  
‘Surely not…you truly believe you have done more harm than I have?’  
‘Hulk not believe. Hulk know. Banner know too.’  
‘But...I have openly sought destruction. I just destroyed Asgard, like a week ago.’  
The Hulk shrugs.  
‘Matter of perspective’  
Loki swallows. He swallows again, harder.  
It does nothing to quell the rising feeling in his chest. To Loki’s distain, his body insists that the beast is worth his sympathy.  
‘Did you just refer to me as reindeer?’  
Hulk grins.  
‘Tony told Hulk to.’  
‘Of course he did. Look, about Bruce-’  
‘LOKI!’  
The pair turn to see Thor thundering down the corridor, heavy boots hammering against the metal floor.  
He stops suddenly about a foot away from them, face still stuck in an expression of horror.  
‘Thor?’ Loki questions, raising an eyebrow.  
‘I noticed that you were both missing.’  
‘And?’ Hulk grunts.  
‘And, well. Given your…old habits. You know, I assumed-‘  
‘Assumed what?’  
‘That…violence…would be happening. With the whole smashing thing..and the magic stabby…thing?’  
‘Well, as you can see, you were wrong. How surprising. Now if you don’t mind, I was in the middle of a conversation.’  
‘What about?’  
Loki and Hulk share a look. Thor, despite all his misdeeds, would not understand.  
‘Reindeer’ Hulk replies, smugly.  
‘Reindeer?’  
‘They are Midgardian creatures. Popular in the winter.’  
‘Of course. I knew that. Why were you-‘  
‘Well it is getting awful late brother, I think I am off to bed.’  
‘Loki-‘  
Loki is already gone, a slight green haze where he had once been.  
Hulk pulls a face, unhappy that their conversation had ended so abruptly.   
He walks away, leaving a suspicious Thor standing alone in the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, an understanding has been reached and Thor has shown his glorious face.  
> I know this is a bit of a slow start, but I do hope you stick around to see where this goes!  
> Comments are appreciated and replied to!


	3. A Noticable Change

It doesn’t take long for the pair to attempt another conversation. The cargo ship is not a pleasure cruiser, and there is little to do but talk.  
This time, Hulk starts it.  
Loki, as the brother of Thor and former prince of Asgard, has the luxury of his own quarters. It is a small room, but it has a bed and privacy. For now, Loki will take what he can get.  
He is on his bed, sewing, when The Hulk knocks on the door.  
Loki knows immediately that it is him because the door almost buckles under the pressure.  
‘Come in. Carefully.’  
The Hulk tries his best to get through the door without causing any more damage. It comes away from the doorframe entirely.  
‘Ah. No, don’t- I’ll fix it. Just sit down.’  
While Hulk makes himself comfortable, Loki puts the door back into its place with his magic.  
The Hulk follows the green mist with his eyes, mystified.  
The door doesn’t quite fit back properly. Loki never was very good at practical magic. Illusion was much more his style.  
‘Hello Hulk.’  
‘Loki.’  
‘Not calling me reindeer today I see.’  
Hulk nods, shifts a little. He picks at the carpet absent mindedly.  
‘Banner say not to provoke.’  
‘Banner? You can talk to Bruce?”  
Hulk nods, then shakes his head. He grunts in frustration.  
‘Sometime. Banner sleep a lot. Only there sometime.’  
‘You don’t seem very pleased about that.’  
‘He sleep all year. All two year. Now he awake more.’  
Loki processes this.  
‘Is he awake right now?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Can I speak to him? Can he...come out?”  
‘Banner doesn’t deserve it.’  
Loki is taken aback. He moves from the bed and sits opposite the hulk on the floor.  
‘What makes you think that? From what I have heard, he is rather brilliant.’  
The Hulk snorts, raising a fist and then dropping it into his lap. He repeats this action.  
Loki flinches.  
Then, The Hulk speaks again.  
‘Banner say he not worthy. Not hulk.’  
‘Then he thinks you are worth more than him?’  
‘Hulk have more use. Banner not secure.’  
‘Do you think he is worthy?’  
The Hulk thinks on this for a little while. Then is face splits into a grin.  
‘Banner should stay inside. Banner stupid.’  
As soon as he has spoken those words, The Hulk lurches to his feet. Loki can only watch as his skin ripples into pink, then explodes back to green. Hulk staggers back and forth. It is violent and unsettling.  
And then it calms.  
As suddenly as it began, it is over. A small man is curled up on Loki’s carpet, shaking.  
‘Bruce? Dr.Banner.’  
‘I have and will put up with a lot of things. But I will not be slandered.’  
He sits, pulling the Hulk’s trousers up around his chest so that they cover most of his body. His shaking stops.  
‘What is your interest in me - in Hulk?’ he asks, voice casual but firm.  
Loki blinks. His charming smile settles into place.  
‘Well, it is a long journey and I am terribly curious.’  
‘Try again.’  
‘I beg your pardon?’  
Bruce coughs, and runs a hand through his hair.  
‘Believe me when I say I know a thing or two about curiosity. Sure, you’re interested. But there’s more to it.’  
Loki is lost for words. Not for the first time, he finds himself surprised by the man opposite.  
‘I…suppose there is a selfish element. I wanted to know if I could rid myself of the Jotun part of me. But, obviously you are still present, so that is no longer a factor.’  
‘And the other factor?’  
‘Nothing gets past you, does it? I am not a solitary creature, despite what most would have you believe. I like to make powerful friends, to work my way up. From what I’ve heard, you are the strongest there is.’  
Bruce smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.  
‘From what I’ve heard, you’re smart. Do you really believe that’s gonna go well for you?’  
‘I’d have thought you would want to make friends. Sing songs around the campfire and get merry like a true avenger.’  
Loki throws in some jazz hands for good measure. He doesn’t expect a laugh.  
Bruce chuckles, and it is dark but genuine.  
‘Loki, do you believe him? The…other guy?’  
‘I see no reason not to. He doesn’t seem like the deceiving type.’  
‘True, but false. An absence of a lie does not mean he tells the whole truth.’  
‘Explain yourself.’  
‘No.’  
‘Well then, why did you bother taking over? The Hulk’s half-truths are better than your nothing!’  
Bruce grins.  
‘That’s just it! They aren’t! He deceives almost as much as you do, and no one expects it. I know he sound like a child but he’s as old as me!’  
There is a distinct pause.  
‘I would have thought he would be quite a bit younger. How old were you when the experiment took place?”  
‘Still drilling for answers?’  
‘Yes, but I am not hiding that. I want to know more about you, Bruce.’  
Bruce examines Loki’s eyes. Apparently, he finds something.  
‘All right. Yet another thing The Hulk didn’t want to explain. You didn’t even notice he changed the topic. I didn’t create the Hulk.’  
‘What?’  
‘As long as I have been, he has been. The incident gave him a body, gave him strength. It allowed others to see him, but I have always seen Hulk.’  
‘That is…concerning.’ Loki says, careful to pick the right words.  
He knows that this piece of information is one few have. There is no going back from this knowledge.  
‘Oh, I’m well aware. You want to dive into the mind of a monster then you go right ahead, but you aren’t going to come out of thi- of thi-‘  
Banner clears his throat, bringing his head down so that his chin touches his chest. Loki sees his eyes flicker green in the dim light.  
‘Bruce, are you-‘  
‘No you don’t buddy, not now. You can come back when they need you but I need some air, you understand?’ Bruce growls.  
The doctor shakes for a few more seconds, then stills. He raises his head.  
Warm brown eyes stare straight ahead. Loki is surprised by their intensity.  
‘So. An eye for an eye. Tell me about this Jotun thing.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce! At last!  
> For those of you who don't know, it's suggested in some comics that The Hulk was a part of Bruce even when he was a child.  
> However, it seems it is now Loki's turn to be questioned.  
> Feel free to comment, Kudos, and/or bookmark if you would like to see more!


	4. A Different Conversation

Thor doesn’t trust Loki.  
To even think those words hurts him in ways he couldn’t possibly describe, but he cannot deny that they are true.  
And the Hulk…  
He is a brave warrior, Thor knows that much. Valiant in battle, and gifted with strength.  
Aside from these things, Thor knows very little about the green goliath. Back when the team was still functioning the Hulk rarely stayed around post-battle, and Banner and he were never exactly close.  
He regrets his lack of attention now. He doesn’t have the information to gauge whether or not the Hulk is the scheming kind.  
Thor knows Loki, better than anyone, but he could stand to know more about the Hulk.  
So, he consults an expert.  
‘Why are you chasing information on my friend?’  
‘Valkyrie, please just answer my question.’  
She looks him up and down, not convinced.  
‘I thought you knew him.’  
‘I know Banner, but he is absent. I need you to tell me if the Hulk can be trusted.’  
She smiles, and leans back against the wall.  
‘No one can be trusted.’  
‘Please, he has been talking with my brother. I need to know-‘  
‘Your brother?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘He was known on Sakaar for his tricks. What does he want with my friend?’  
‘That is precisely what I would like to know.’  
‘My buddy is a big boy. He can handle himself.’  
‘Loki is manipulative. Hulk is strong of body, but his mind? His heart?’  
She doesn’t answer immediately, leaves a long pause. She looks as though she is tasting something bitter.  
‘Do you think him stupid?’  
‘No. But I have learnt to never underestimate my brother.’  
Valkyrie stands up straight, stance wide, stretching her shoulders.   
‘I do not trust that man. I will find out what they are up to’  
‘That is not necessary. I just need to know if Hulk-‘  
‘Hulk is my only friend-’  
‘I thought we were friends!’  
She smiles and roles her eyes.  
‘Hulk is one of my only friends. I will not allow anything to happen to him. I will find out what you’re brother is up to.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did it take this long for me to include Valkyrie!  
> Well, she's here now.  
> We'll get back to Loki and Bruce next chapter!


	5. A Private Confidance

Bruce is warm, heated by irradiated blood, and ready for things to go horribly wrong.  
Loki is cold as always, and frightened as usual.  
The room is tense, badly lit and inhabited by a pair of beings who refuse to admit any of these things.  
Loki starts talking, and he can feel worry spilling in with every word.  
'Odin, he is not my father like he claimed. I suppose he must be the one who taught me to lie, judging by the falsehoods he raised me on.'  
He swallows.  
He shouldnt be saying these things. Opening up like this, telling anyone this - surely it can only go wrong.  
Loki doesn't stop talking.  
'Jotunheim. Have you read about it?'  
Bruce nods.  
'An old freind explained the realms to me once.'  
Loki tilts his head, curious.  
'Thor?'  
'Selvig.'  
'Ah.'  
A long pause, one that should be briming with awkwardness, falls into place.  
It doesn't feel awkward.  
It feels like shared regret.  
'Anyway' Loki clears his throat 'Jotunheim. The land of the frost giants. That's where I'm from, and what I am...to an extent. Does that satisfy your curiosity?'  
'You can control your transformation?'  
'Certain things set it off without my saying so, but for the most part. Is it not the same for you?'  
They sit there, eyes locked, shoulders tight. Each word chosen carefully, every syllable clipped.  
'To an extent. How long have you known?'  
'A short while. Not nearly long enough.' and then 'Does it scare you?'  
Bruce narrows his eyes, scrunches his forhead, and then all at once seems to give up.  
He flops backwards, leaning against the wonky door behind him. Loki recognises something in his eyes, that seems wistfully familair.  
'I'm tired. I'm not good at holding grudges. And i know there's all this war and taking over stuff, but I'm not a soldier.'  
He rubs his forhead, then shoots Loki a heavy smile. Loki feels the tension in his own shoulders ebb away.  
'You're guarded. Im guarded. But i think we both need this out of our systems. It's ridiculous that we've landed on eachother for that but, y'know. Thats how it goes.'  
Loki coughs, then allows the noise to form into a chuckle.  
'Bruce, are you asking me to be your freind?'  
Bruce roles his eyes.  
'Companion. Just until we get off this ship. For purposes of mutal curiosity.'  
'Of course.'  
And thats when Loki recognises it. What was in the other man's eyes.  
Kindness. Caring. Perhaps, sympathy?  
Whichever it may be, Loki realises that he told Bruce about himself, and nothing went wrong. One could even argue that things improved.  
Peculiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one took a while and I'm still not completely happy with it, but I hope you enjoyed it! Next one should be better (get ready for ActualPlot).  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. A Concerned Brother

The door no longer fit its frame.  
Instead, the slight angle leaves a small void at the edge. A gap where one could look in if they wanted.  
Valkyrie is nothing if not opportunistic.  
True to Thor's word, the pair are up to something. It soon becomes apparent that their intent is not malicious, but she still finds herself drawn into their conversation.  
She discovers something far worse than a misguided freindship.  
When she finds Thor, he is laughing. He seems to do a lot of that. Valkyrie doesn't miss the sadness that is painted on his brow.  
She's been meaning to ask if he's okay. Now isn't the time. Worse things to discuss.  
'Valkyrie!' he booms half heartedly, stepping away from his conversation 'How are you?'  
'Did you know?'  
'I - know what?'  
'That your brother is a monster?'  
Thor steps back a little.  
'He may be a fool, but do not speak about my-'  
'If you share his affliction I will strike you down right now.'  
A moment of shuddering quiet. A dawning realisation.  
'You have discovered his heritage.'  
'He is an ice monster. How can someone like him be amongst Asgardian royalty!'  
'You were away from home for a long time, my freind. Things change.'  
She steps forward.  
'As a scavenger, I have met many people who defied expectations. I have never met a kind frost-giant.'  
'Yes you have, you have met Loki.'  
'You would call him kind? Last I checked you wanted me to ensure he was not up to mischief!'  
Thor takes a breath. Then another. He puts an extra foot of space between himself and Valkyrie.  
'I acted rashly. I have been thinking, and have come to the conclusion that Loki can be trusted with this. He deserves a good freind.'  
'And Bruce deserves a better one.'  
'Banner lives?'  
'I will go and confro-'  
Thor grabs her arm as she turns away.  
'I saw Loki laugh.'  
'What?'  
'Usually he snickers. Or chuckles. I had not seen him laugh freely since we were children.'  
'Your point?'  
'There is no throne here. No secrets. He is not pressured or imprisoned, and he has found good company. Do not take this from him.'  
'He is monster.'  
'So is the Hulk. Let them follow this path. I expect it to be fruitful.'  
She pauses, takes a moment to absorb this.  
'You know something I don't.'  
Thor smiles wryly.  
'Well, that is not suprising.'  
She punches him, but there is a smile at the edge of her lips.  
'I am not cruel, but I have already taken down one of your siblings. He better not give me reason to act on this.'  
'Thank you.'  
She turns and stalks away, missing the worry that crumples Thor's face.  
He needs to speak with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you folks for all the lovely comments I've been getting! Multi-chapter fics are not my strong point and I really appreciate how you have been giving me the motivation to keep writing. Thank you!


	7. A Routine Interupted

Bruce is not quite sure how this happened.  
He could try and justify it. There are many ways he could justify it.  
Somehow, he doesn't feel that he has to.  
All he knows is that over the past two days he and Loki have grown...something. Friendly? Close?  
Most of the time Bruce still feels raw. Feels like he should crawl back inside and let the Hulk do his thing. Feels like there isn't much use for him on the ship.  
But then Loki looks at him, and there is something in those eyes. A plan, probably. More likely a scheme. A plot that will ineveitably go wrong. Whatever it is it betrays an interest in Bruce, the person. A sense that the man reflected in those green irises is worth something.  
Bruce isn't sure when he fell so low as to have those eyes be the high point of his day, but he doesn't care. He's not a poet, and he doesn't need to justify this.  
Whatever this is.  
They sit on Loki's bed. Backs against the wall, sides against each other.  
There is an element of calm to the space. The tension in the air is long dissipated. It is not comfortable, but something close. Comfort-adjacent.  
'Did I tell you about the time I tricked Thor into thinking I was a spirit?'  
Bruce smiles warmly. This kind of discussion has become normal. There is little to do but talk, and if nothing else Loki has some entertaining stories.  
'No, I don't think so.'  
Loki smirks.  
'I was nine. I didn't even have to use illusion. Words alone convinced him I was long dead.'  
'Does this story end with you stabbing him?'  
Loki thinks on it.  
'No, not this time. It all came to a rather disappointing ending when mother-'  
He stops.  
'Oh.'  
Bruce casts a glance to the side, taking in Loki's sharp features. They are contorted in a pained manner.  
Bruce knows that look.  
'I'm sorry. You must miss her.'  
Loki nods.  
'I do. But she was not my mother, as much as Odin was not my father.'  
'But Thor is your brother?'  
Loki pulls a face, turning to Bruce as though he is rude to ask. 'Really Loki?' Bruce snorts 'Where do you get off pulling a face like that? You've hardly been Mr. Manners when quizzing me.'  
'Yes, well. Family matters and personal matters are quite different. If I admitted that Thor is my brother and word got back to him then I would never hear the end of it.'  
'He thinks of you as his brother.'  
Loki pulls a new face, and Bruce finds himself adding it to the collection of faces he has seen Loki pull. Bruce had only gotten a very basic understanding of the man from the rather small repertoire of 'Smug' and 'Defeated' that he had seen before . He's starting to see something more there now.  
'He is a buffoon.'  
'We both know he's not as stupid as-'  
'I didn't say stupid!' Loki spits, frustrated 'He's foolish. He knows what I have done and yet he offers me mercy.'  
'Then am I stupid?'  
'Your mercy is not the same. You don't trust me. A wise decision.'  
Bruce swallows. He considers his words carefully.  
'What makes you say I don't trust you?"  
'Do you?'  
And Bruce receives his full icy stare. A great view of those complex eyes that make him question his own judgement, because after all Loki has done he doesn't know the answer to that question.  
The door flies open.  
'Loki! Did you know that Korg can dance? It's really quite-'  
The pair on the bed don't jump apart, both possessing wits and lacking any real reason to do so, but they find themselves leaning away at the same time. Their arms are no longer as pressed together, and each misses the sensation.  
Despite their efforts, Thor's face falls.  
'Dr. Banner. Might I ask why you are here?'  
'Hey Thor. I was just talking with Loki. I can go if you want?'  
'Thank you. I need to talk to him in private.'  
Bruce hadn't been expecting that response, but climbs off the bed anyway.  
'Okay. Uh, bye.'  
Loki shoots him a look of disdain at his betrayel. A new one for the collection.  
Bruce closes the door behind him.  
'Thor, why do you insist on interrupting my every waking moment?'  
Thor rubs a hand over his face.  
'I have been avoiding this, but as you continue your game I find I must say something . You need to stop this.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all will excuse the brief time skip! I might go back and write some missing scenes, but for the most part I wanted to keep the story moving forward.  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. A Bitter Taste

Thor sits at the end of the bed, legs crossed, face stern. Loki turns and mirrors him from muscle memory alone.  
The familiarity is painful.  
One thousand moments, one thousand lifetimes ago, of two brother sharing secret conversations. Huddled over books, huddled over weapons, huddled over candles in the dead of night.  
This time they huddle over a gap that cannot be briged. They huddle over memories of war and loss and fear. They don't sit as close as they once did.  
'What is this about Thor?'  
'Do you genuinely not know?'  
The thickness in the air chokes him. Why is his lighthearted brother so harsh spoken? When did their conversations start being sharp edged.  
Loki knows the answer, but refuses to think on it. Guilt will not help him.  
'If this is about that trick yesterday I assure you no one was hu-'  
'No!' Thor interupts, then sighs and shakes his head 'although yes, you shouldn't have done that. It's more... you've been...'  
Thor stops. Shakes his head again. Eloquence has never been his strong point, but some things must be said.  
It's hard to say them when he can see just how tense Loki is. How ready he is to run. Thor regrets the need to strike such fear into his brother's eyes.  
But it is a need.  
'You remember our youth better than I do. You must remember that warrior girl, hair like fire. Sif's friend.'  
Loki is a little taken aback at the sudden change in rythm.  
'I remember. We were quite young when we met. She was only a warrior in training - what about her?'  
Thor swallows hard.  
'You look at Bruce the way you looked at her.'  
Loki's eyes grow cold.  
'What. About her?'  
'For weeks you courted. In secret, of course, but I knew. I thought you loved her.'  
Thor leaves a moment of quiet. Gives Loki a chance to speak.  
He says nothing, so Thor feels he must say it instead.  
'She weapt as she fled the palace. Her hair was tangled and acid green, and she was being chased by birds, Loki.'  
'Do not speak of what you don't understa-'  
'Enough word weaving! I know you like no one does. You are incapable of love without pain! Your tricks will always tempt you down a sharp road and no one deserves to get dragged with you!'  
'If you know me like no one does then no one knows me!' he hisses 'Thor, my acts against her were retaliation. She deserved exaxtly what she got.'  
'And what if you deem Bruce deserving? He is not to be messed with, Loki, he houses a monster-'  
'He is no monster!'  
'I am trying to protect you!'  
'From the kindest man on this ship?'  
'From Valkyrie!'

Loki stops in his tracks, takes a second to breathe and raise his eyebrows.  
'Valkyrie?'  
'She knows what you are. She heard you talking.'  
'Who I am is hardly a secret Thor.'  
'You would be better off if it were. You were not favoured by her before she knew and now-'  
'She may be tough but she is not brutal. I have nothing to fear from-'  
'But you do! This is your problem! As infinitely concerned with your own safety as you are your arogance still blinds you!'  
Thor throws his arms up, shifting so that he is now on his knees. From his new position he has to look down at Loki.  
Loki stares up at him obstinately.  
'It truly is amazing, how you can look at a killer and still see a child.'  
'I have seen you die.'  
Loki looks shocked for a fraction of a second, before a false laugh consumes his face.  
'My best trick yet.'  
'I mourned you! I have no intention of mourning you again.'  
'Look, this conversation is getting us nowhere. My interactions with Bruce are none of your business.'  
'Loki-'  
'Get out Thor. You have once again successfully ruined our chances of getting along.'  
That stung. Even as he spoke the words they tasted bitter in his mouth.  
Loki didn't see the hurt in Thor's eyed as he turned away to leave, because he refused to look.


	9. A Mandatory Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little heads up, this chapter delves a little into Bruce's self-confidence issues and intrusive thoughts. If you want to skip this chapter I plan on summarising it in the beginning note next chapter. Stay safe everyone.  
> (And happy new year!)

Bruce feels a little annoyed when his head starts up the usual reassurances that so often accompany his guilt, but does his best to go along with it. He has barely moved from Loki's room when his heart rate begins to quicken.  
It had seemed right to offer to leave.  
Manners, good manners. That's all it had been.  
Then what had earned him such a pained glance?  
Bruce throws himself against the wall of the corridor only a few steps away from Loki's room and starts counting his breaths.  
1.  
Loki had looked so betrayed.  
2.  
Bruce had put that look there.  
3.  
The Hulk is more useful than Bruce.  
Bruce loses count, that one thought cycling back around. It doesn't take long for him to realise that the thought isn't his own.  
The Hulk wants his freedom back.  
'Get out of here, big guy.' Bruce hisses 'You've had your turn.'  
His thoughts stir, echoing like whale song.  
'You messed up. Hulk now.'  
'That's not how it works. You don't get to drive every time I make a mistake.'  
No answer. The Hulk is apparently unconvinced.  
Bruce slides down the wall.  
'I'm not going to hide behind you. I haven't even done anything wrong.'  
A laugh echoes. Bruce tries to ignore it.  
He rubs his eyes wearily.  
'This is stupid. I've done worse things than make a guy look kind of upset.'  
Bruce goes to get up, but stops when he hears a shout echo from Loki's room.  
It strikes him back down like a physical hit.  
'Should I go in there?'  
Hulk laughs again.  
'You like Loki.'  
Bruce feels himself turning pink. He supposes its preferable to green.  
'Go to sleep.'  
'Hulk know you like him. Know lots of things.'  
'I guess this serves me right for starting up a conversation with you.'  
'He hate you.'  
Bruce breathes deep, says nothing.  
'No one like Banner. Banner get in way. Banner should get out of Hulks way.'  
Don't listen. Don'tlistendon'tlistendon't-  
'Banner has hurt too many.'  
Bruce looks up from his position on the floor, expression pained, with green eyes.  
In front of him stands Valkyrie.  
'You don't look happy.'  
Bruce startles, feeling his heart race for a few seconds, before he quells it. The green fades. The Hulk's voice is drowned out by his own thoughts as Valkyrie sits down opposite him.  
She is dressed for battle.  
'Is everything okay?' Bruce sits up a little 'Do you need-'  
'There is no fight yet.' Valkyrie interrupts 'But I worry there will be one. Your current state does little to calm this worry.'  
'Oh.' Bruce says softly 'Don't worry, I can keep him under control. He isn't going to start any fights.'  
'That isn't what I-' Valkyrie huffs in frustration 'Loki. I worry about his intentions. With you.'  
Bruce blinks, then a traitorous smirk slips onto his face.  
'Why Valkyrie, do you care about me?'  
'Now is not the time for jokes.'  
'It is always the time for jokes.'  
'Not your jokes. They are always bad.'  
He fakes a pout, and she smiles at his dramatics.  
'Bruce, this is serious. I fear Loki has something planned for you.'  
'I'm not going to stop hanging out with him.'  
'Why? If you need a friend you know you can speak with me.'  
Some things are easy to ignore, if you don't say them. Sometimes you have to.  
'I like him.'  
'Don't you like me?'  
'Of course I do but I...' Bruce trails off, hesitant.  
Valkyrie draws a conclusion from his silence.  
'I see.'  
'Yeah.'  
'Tell me - what has he done to earn your affection.'  
'What?'  
'There is always something that does it. Perhaps created over many moments, perhaps instantaneous. Tell Me.'  
'That's a little difficult. I'm not the best at stories.'  
'Try.'  
Bruce take a deep breath, and feels the echoes settle down. Some things are easy to ignore, if you don't say them.  
Bruce prepares to say them.


	10. A Warm Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Bruce admitted to Valkyrie he has feelings for Loki, and was asked to explain them.  
> Which takes place here, in the form of a flashback!  
> I will say that this chapter contains nightmare aftermath and I should admit I have a habit of writing these boys quite angstilly.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Bruce is generally softly spoken but, in the right company, a level of confidence can be inspired. Jen had been the first to make him feel comfortable. Then Rick, and Betty, and Tony.  
Valkyrie, though he doesn't know her real name or her origin or very much about her at all, inspires the same feeling. All trace of tension ebbs from his shoulders as he allows the story to unwind. His voice clear, his mind set, and his will as strong as ever.  
~~~  
Loki was cold. Horribly, horribly cold and shaking and stood at his bedroom door.  
He had a wild look to him. He looked scared, but like he didn't quite know why. Half-asleep, and clutching a knife.  
Bruce, for his part, stumbled immediately backwards. The Hulk reared up, and Valkyrie’s name flickered on the tip of his tongue before Loki interrupted with a 'Sorry!' and dropped the blade.  
And then they breathed deeply, chests heaving, fighting their own demons with a silent intensity.   
'Loki, is everything okay?'  
'Yes. No. I-'  
He cleared his throat, and shook his head.  
'Sorry, Bruce I shouldn't have come here. I was...looking for Thor.'  
Bruce might have believed him if he wasn't shaking so badly. He walked back to the bed and flicked his lamp on, revealing Loki to be tinged in blue.  
Everything clicked into place. Bruce knew that expression, though had never seen it spread across such sharp features.  
'A nightmare, right?'  
'Of course not. I am above those.'  
'I'm not, for the record. Honestly if anyone has a right to nightmares I think it would be us. Tea?'  
Bruce found himself falling easily into habits he had found helpful in the past. He tried to keep up a steady stream of chatter, he gave Loki space and he made some tea.  
He wasn’t sure if these were solid practices - he isn't that kind of doctor. But he knew of no other way to help the usually composed man in his doorway.  
Except, he's no longer in the doorway. He's on the bed, and he's carefully combing his hair back into place.   
‘Do you drink tea? Well, I call it tea. I can’t actually read this label.’  
He showed the alien package to Loki, who smiled thinly.  
‘It’s not tea, but it is a fairly similar. I’ll take the purple variety, please.’  
Bruce smiled back, and finished preparing the drinks, while a brief hush filled the air. This was unexplored territory, a moment of stillness. Neither party seeking information, just comfort.  
It was nice.  
‘I’m not going to talk about it.’ Loki muttered quietly, quickly. Bruce didn’t know he had the capability to sound so weary.  
‘I’m not asking you to.’ Bruce reassured him.  
And handed him his mug.  
By this point the pair where fairly comfortable with one another. They made no effort to avoid contact and, for a moment, their fingers brushed.  
Bruce recoiled.  
‘You’re freezing!’  
‘What, is the name frost-giant confusing to you? Perhaps something more blunt or apt would be helpful?’  
And there’s that armour, back up and secured in place. Snarky and a little bit sad.  
Bruce sat beside Loki on the bed.  
‘It’s not that. It’s just – I have the opposite problem. The Hulk, radiation, I’m-‘  
He held up a hand, and hovered it just over Loki’s. Loki nodded his consent.  
And Bruce was warm.  
Without really thinking about it Loki leant in. He was tired, and upset, and comfort was right there in the form of a kind and familiar figure - so he took it. Bruce didn’t object, but rather wrapped an arm around Loki and held him tight.  
‘Thank you Bruce.’  
He looked down, and it felt like he was gazing at something he was never meant to see.  
Bruce saw a man, where once he would have seen a villain. A man, who he had recently gotten to know. Who he had learned was confident and funny and charming. Who was smart and curious. Who had thoughts and feelings.   
Bruce allowed himself to acknowledge that Loki is a person. Not just a person, but a very likable person who carries a very similar weight to the one Bruce does. He realised the common ground they have crossed has created feelings deeper than friendship.  
He ends the thought there. No further, not yet.  
~  
Bruce breathes deeply once he is done speaking. Valkyrie is always hard to read when she wants to be, but it becomes clear that now is not one of those times. Her eyes are soft, but tinged with concern.  
‘You must speak to him. It is risky to give away this weakness if he is malicious but – we need more information. I need to know his plans. And I think you need to know if he reciprocates your feelings.’  
Bruce nods, conceding the point. He knows he is smart and very rarely wise, and in this moment find himself perfectly aware of his faults. No more hiding. No more blame-shifting.   
It is time for action.  
And consequence.  
In the depths of his mind, the Hulk roars.


	11. A Sweet Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed this is the last chapter! Basically, school stuff is getting to be a lot and so I wanted to finish this while I still could. So! One slightly longer chapter to tie things up!  
> I hope you enjoy!

A lot can happen in a very short amount of time.  
Bruce is painfully aware of this fact. More than once he has had his world view shattered, his very being changed in mere seconds.  
Still, he finds himself repeatedly surprised when such moments continue to occur. Shocked by the universe’s continued attempts to shake him up.  
This moment, the one he is struggling through now, is such a moment.  
Valkyrie is helping him to his feet, and they are smiling in their shared bond, when a throat is cleared down the hall.  
They turn as one.  
Thor is stood, staring, hard eyed and frightened.

‘You are dangerous, Bruce.’

Every person has a viewpoint. Every person alive has motivation, and reason, and pain. Some convoluted, some twisted, and others dangerously misguided.  
Thor has just left an argument with his brother, certain now of Loki’s feelings for Bruce, and overheard just a few words fall from Valkyrie lips.

‘I need to know his plans. And I think you need to know if he reciprocates your feelings.’

Thor knows his brother’s nature, and knows Bruce’s strength. On occasion Thor knows that his concern can overwhelm logic, but in this moment he feels that he is being perfectly logical.  
The Prince of Thunder walks, slowly and steadily, towards where Bruce stands. His face is unreadable. Valkyrie places a hand on the hilt of her sword. 

‘Thor, uh, I think there-‘ Bruce starts.

Thor raises a hand, and Bruce finds his words halted. It is rare that Thor commands such a royal air, but the jovial man is without laughter now. He looks Bruce up and down.

‘I need-‘ Thor starts, then stops. 

He takes a moment to breathe and gather his thoughts, then tries again.

‘I need you to leave him alone. I appreciate your merit as a warrior and as a man but this is something I cannot allow. Not now.’

Bruce swallows hard.  
‘Not now’ is sentiment he can very much agree with, because his heart is pounding. Fear is pumping through his chest and now is very much not the time. Right now he needs reasoned words and careful arguments and not- not what he is going to get.  
It’s too much. Too much at once. Going from a heart-fluttering hangout with Loki, to a terrifying tousle with his own issues, to a worrying admission with Valkyrie, to this – it does not bode well for his heart rate.  
The Hulk is a lot smarter than he lets on. A lack of grammar control hardly reflects one’s true intelligence. He knows when Bruce is struggling, and he believes he knows when actions are needed.  
So he acts.  
It’s quick. Quicker than usual. One minute there is Bruce, shaking in Thor’s shadow, Valkyrie at his side. The next, there is an eruption of green.  
And the Hulk is angry.  
Because Bruce and he are separate, in a sense, but also connected. They understand each other, mirror each other, and just as it was too much for Bruce it is too much for the Hulk.  
These people, they are the cause. They are stirring up bad feelings, unasked for feelings.  
He raises a fist.  
Thor is quick, dodging with his lightning reflexes. Valkyrie a fraction slower, skills dulled by years of neglect, but she still removes herself from the Hulks trajectory in time. 

‘Bruce! I did not mea-‘

The Hulk swings again, frustrated further, swords drawn.  
But they do not strike.  
‘Banner! Calm yourself!  
The Hulk roars, brings down fist after fist. The corridor is in shards, the structural integrity decreasing by the second. Thor continues to cry out to Bruce, and The Hulk continues on his path of destruction.

‘Banner, listen, you-‘

‘Hulk!’

The world stops shaking as the Hulk freezes, fists raised mid-strike.  
And there’s Loki, strolling down the corridor, stepping over the cracked floors like its nothing. Like walking down damaged paths has become a habit

‘Thor, you are not speaking to Banner. It would be wise not to address him as such.’

Hulk nods, allowing his fists to drop but keeping his shoulders tense.  
‘Hulk, may I ask what this is all about?’  
A large stomp, and a scrunched up face. Hulk’s too angry for words.  
‘No rush. There will be plenty of time to smash all of us before we reach earth.’  
Thor looks stricken, but Valkyrie seems relieved. She walks closer to lay a hand of reassurance on the Hulk for a moment, before sheathing her sword and sitting down.  
Eventually the Hulk speaks.

‘Gold people made bad feelings. Hurt Banner. Hulk will end it.’

‘End us, you mean? Won’t that make Bruce feel worse?’

‘Yes. No. End the stress. Point Break made Banner stress.’

Thor can’t help but feel a little guilty at that, but Loki looks nonplussed. He had been expecting this. From the moment Thor stormed out of his room he knew there would be trouble.  
He knows Bruce, and he knows duality, and genuinely wants to know the Hulk.  
So he asks:

‘You understand Bruce’s negative feelings more, and I get that, but surely you must have some access to what makes him happy? Tell me, have we not also contributed to Bruce’s life in a good way? Doesn’t he like us?’

The Hulk smirks childishly. 

‘Banner likes you.’

Loki’s cheeks redden. From within the depths of the Hulks mind something stirs, annoyed. The Hulk pulls his defences up higher.

‘So,’ Loki continues, trying to keep composure ‘then wouldn’t hurting us cause him more stress? There are two sides to every coin.’

The Hulk shakes his head miserably, clenching his fists. Bruce is still stirring, trying to gain back control, but the Hulk knows it’s his turn now. He has to protect Banner.

‘Banner likes Loki, but rejection hurts more. Loki would hurt Banner more.’

‘Wait. Are you implying that Bruce likes me – as more than a friend?’

‘He does.’ Valkyrie pipes up from the floor ‘He told me so. But be careful what you do with that information, Frost Giant.’’

The Hulk nods firmly, very much agreeing with that sentiment.  
But Loki – Loki starts to laugh.

‘What?’ Hulk growls.

‘Hulk, your fear is misdirected, and mirrored. I shared that concern, but was instead worried that Bruce would reject me! You are sure? You are certain that he cares for me?’

Hulk nods.

‘Then let me see him. Let me talk to him. I would not hurt him over this, I would not-‘

‘Loki!’

Thunder rumbles in the voice, but Thor’s eyes are not blue with anger. They remain sad.

‘Brother, please. No more lies. You do not have to say these things just to-‘

‘These are not lies! Do you think me incapable of love?’

‘I know you are capable, but the damage it will bring about! Loki, we have a brothers bond and have hurt each other more times that I can count. I can only imagine that with a lover-‘

‘Thor please. You continue to be caught up in the past. Just because of that one girl. It ended badly, okay? I was a prince, she had no real interest in my person. I retaliated.’

‘You cannot afford such aggression now! Bruce is protected by the Hulk, who will protect you?’

Hulk feels a particularly strong rumble in his head, and obliges Bruce’s request.

‘Banner will.’

‘That is not what I meant.’ Thor shakes his head ‘Loki please. We finally have everything. You are my brother again. You are alive.’

‘Thor. Home is the people, not the place, correct? I think we both know that I have been disconnected from the Asgardian people for a long time. But I have found understanding in Bruce Banner. It is genuine. If you and your Jane had the opportunity that we two have now would you skip it?’

It is like something shifts. That one comparison putting everything into place. Years of Loki’s tricks have conditioned Thor to lose his trust in his brother, but this isn’t between them. Thor is the bystander to a love story, and he is getting in the way.

‘You are certain’ Thor says softly ‘that your love is true?’

‘Love may be a little strong for now. But we understand each other, and we care, and that much is true.’

Thor nods, and steps back. He slides down the wall to sit with Valkyrie.  
Loki moves forwards, and stares up into emerald eyes that once caused him fear. Now he feels only a low level of nerves at the thought of seeing the man within the beast once more.

‘Hulk, can I see him now please?’

‘No more hurt?’

‘Not if I have anything to say about it.’

The transition from monster to man is more difficult than its reverse, a transformation of rippling flesh and slow progress, but at the end of it Bruce Banner is slumped on the floor in Loki’s arms. He comes to slowly, and is glad for the cold relief of Loki’s cheek pressed to his.

‘Hey. What did I – wait. Did the other guy... confess for me?’

Loki chuckles. ‘Yes, that about covers it.’

‘And you confessed back. Wait.’

Bruce pushes away, leaning his trembling arms on Loki’s shoulders. 

‘You did confess back, right?’ Bruce asks ‘Like, that happened?’

‘It did indeed.’

‘Good.’

Bruce slumps back against Loki and smiles warmly into his shoulder.

‘I need to sleep for like a week.’

‘I will be happy to join you.’

For the first time in a short while, The Revengers find they can breathe freely. Secrets shared, quarrels resolved, and love both found and celebrated. In this moment, they are okay, and that is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Feel free to leave a comment and let me know - I plan on rating this fic T now that its finished but maybe you think it should be different?.  
> Although this fic is done I'm likely to write more marvel in the future, perhaps even some more short stories set in this gamma frost universe, so it's not like I'm quitting the fandom!  
> This is probably the longest fanfiction I've ever created, and so it means a lot to me that its been so well received! Thank you all for your lovely comments and kind kudos along the way. You've really helped to keep me motivated. Thank you!


End file.
